When is Jade not Jade?
by Quitting Time
Summary: A crossover between Victorious and Quantum Leap. Tori and Jade are doomed unless Time Traveler Sam Beckett who has leapt into Jade can prevent disaster from happening again. Jori story with a SciFI twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and quantum leap, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**When is Jade not Jade? (A Victorious – Quantum Leap Crossover)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Authors note. I happen to like the TV show quantum leap. So I decided to indulge my science fiction side and write a crossover. In this story both Jade and Tori are pretty much doomed unless a time traveling scientist from the future can set things right. **

Prologue

Theorizing that one could time-travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett lead an elite group of scientists into the dessert, to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap.

Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the project accelerator, and vanished.

He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brain wave transitions with Al, the project observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett can see and hear.

Trapped in the past, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap, will be the leap home.

**Dr. Sam Beckett's POV**

My name is Dr. Samuel Beckett, I have 7 doctoral degrees, a Nobel prize in Physics, speak 5 living languages, 4 dead languages and I travel through time. I had theorized that one can travel through time in their own lifetime and tried it out. Things didn't quite work out as planned. Now I am stuck leaping through time from person to person setting things right that once went wrong. Hopefully I can return home someday.

I'll briefly explain how it works. When I go back in time I leap into an actual person. More specifically I take their place in the past and they appear in my present. I sort of switch places with them as it were. But one thing is that I retain the image of the person I am leaping into. It is me in the past but I look and sound like the person I leapt into. I pretend to be them for a few days and fix what ever went wrong in their life. When all is set right, I leap out and the original person is restored with a few vague memories of being in the future. Usually they think they were taken by a UFO or something.

When leaping into a new situation you need to quickly assess your surroundings and circumstances as soon as humanly possible. That was the first thing on my mind when I leapt into my current subject.

The first thing that I noticed after the blue light faded is that he was sitting in a small classroom with about 15 students in it. A small stage was at the front of the class with a chalkboard behind it. Something about acting techniques was written on the chalk board.

Sitting on the left of the stage was an unusually dressed man who was sipping out of a cocoanut. He seemed to be supervising two young students who appeared to be involved in some kind of Improv exercise. One was a teenage girl with very red hair and the other was an attractive girl about the same age with long brown hair and Latina features.

.

Judging by the presumed ages of the kids on stage and around I deduced was in a High school drama class of some kind. I enjoyed Drama class in high school, and was actually quite good at it. Being a child prodigy I had memorized Hamlet at the age of 9.

I then turned attention to the person I had leapt into. Looking down I quickly realized I leapt into a teenage girl who likes the color black, a lot. She was wearing black combat boots, had all black fingernails, black leggings, and a black t shirt.

I next reached into the girl's bag to find an ID or a mirror. So I could figure out who I leapt into and what she looked like. There was no sign of Al yet so I just had to wing it.

I have leapt into women before and discovered finding anything specific quickly in a woman's purse or bag was frequently difficult for anyone but the owner of the purse or bag. It's usually in an order only they can understand.

I began rummaging around in the girls big green bag oblivious to the class going on around me. I found, A well read book of HP Lovecraft stories, 4 pairs of scissors, what appeared to be a metacarpal bone from a human hand probably an index finger, an ID that had her as a 24 year old woman named Denise Blunden which was probably fake, and a second fake Id listing her as 21 year old Simone Foster and other assorted makeup and unknown items. I hadn't located a proper ID yet but finally found a small hand mirror and looked at myself in it. When I look in a mirror I see the image of the person I leapt into.

The woman who's reflection who looked back at him was a young girl of about 17-18 years old. She had raven black hair with a blue streak in it and an eyebrow piercing. The woman's face though pretty seemed to have a permanent scowl on it. "She must not smile very much" I thought to myself.

"Jade" a voice called out from the man sipping the coconut.

I was too busy looking at myself to notice I was being addressed.

The coconut man spoke louder "Uh Jade would you mind rejoining the class please?"

I looked up when someone poked me in the side. It was a young man with a ventriloquist dummy sitting in the next seat.

"Jade, He's talking to you" he muttered quietly.

Ok, I know now my name is Jade and I am 17 or 18 year old Goth girl in a high school drama class.

I looked at the cocoanut man. "Uh sorry, I got distracted."

"Jade then you can join Tori on stage for the alphabet improv then" said the cocoanut man with a slightly irritated look.

I slowly walked up onto the stage as the red haired girl walked off of it and sat down. She seemed to giggle as I walked past her.

I got on stage and faced whom I guessed was Tori. She shot me a very nasty look as if she was very mad at this Jade person I had leapt into."

"You continue Tori" said the cocoanut man

"Nitwit" said Tori. I could certainly detect some venom in voice as she said it.

"Oh Boy" I said as I couldn't help but wonder why Tori was so mad at this Jade and why I leap into her. I didn't even know what to do in this exercise.

"Good Jade" said the coconut man. Apparently Oh Boy was a correct response I surmised.

"Pick up and leave" spat back Tori

I realized this was some kind of alphabet improv, which I had done in drama class years ago. I realized I needed an R word.

"Relax" said Sam trying to calm down the young Latina.

"Save it" I could now certainly detect hostility from Tori. She actually seemed to be getting angrier.

"Tori calm down" I said taking a step back and trying to defuse this odd situation.

"Such Tension, I love it, Use that tension" said the coconut man rather enthusiastically.

I realized that Jade and Tori were getting some odd looks from the audience. I wondered if I was acting too out of character for this Jade person. Perhaps I needed to step it up a bit. I silently cursed Al for not being there. He was probably in the Girls locker room giving him self a show.

Tori crossed her arms and stepped forward to me

"Understand how I feel Jade"

"Ventriloquist boy has ugly shoes" I said trying to change the subject. They green sneakers and actually was kind of ugly.

The teen with the dummy yelled in protest "Hey, my name is Robbie not Ventriloquist boy"

"Jade's right, I told you not to buy those shoes." said the Dummy to the teen holding him.

A laugh went through the classroom which only annoyed Tori even further.

"What's with you today" said the Latina with a strange look of hostility and confusion.

"Xylocaine" It was an anesthetic and all I could think of for X

Tori looked confused for a second.

"You're a pig" She really must be mad at Jade I thought.

"Zoology is a subject I don't have a degree in." I casually tossed back at her.

"Are you for real" She said tersely.

I was starting to get annoyed with her and decided to have some fun with this Tori.

"By Doubting we come at truth" I decided to start tossing quotes and lines from poems at her. . That was a quote from the poet Cicero.

I noticed then I was getting very odd looks from everyone in the room. I guess that this Jade does not quote poetry.

Now Tori looked very confused but was still angry with this Jade, the person I leapt into.

"Can you ever be straight?"

"Dare to be yourself" That was a quote from the french playwright Gide. I was feeling particularly clever at this point. Though I started to suspect I was being too clever.

"Everything about you is a lie" she retorted.

"Forget regret, or life is yours to miss" I casually said. It was a quote from playwright Jonathan Larson.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Tori stormed off, grabbing her bag as she left the classroom.

I looked over at the teacher. He took a sip from the straw that was in his coconut and eyed me very suspiciously. As if he knew I wasn't really Jade.

I walked to Jade's chair and picked up her bag.

"You just had to toy with her didn't you Jade"

Sam turned around to see a young African American teen standing there. For some strange reason I knew his name was Andre. I retain bits of memory and feelings of the person I leap into sometimes.

"huh" I said somewhat confusedly.

"Not cool Jade, I think you pretty much demolished your chances of getting her back. Where in the hell did you get all those quotes anyway."

"Sorry Andre I got a little carried away. I just read them somewhere" I sputtered out.

He then just turned and walked away. I suddenly felt like an idiot, here I am probably supposed to get this Jade girl back with Tori and I humiliate her in front of the class. That's just freaking great.

I exited the classroom feeling the suspicious eyes of the teacher on my back as I left.

Suddenly Al appeared out of a bank of lockers and appeared in the hallway. He was an older man with short black hair and was wearing a rather loud Green Teal suit. In his hand was a very colorful electronic device which was called a handlink. No one in the hallway seemed to notice him, in fact 2 students walked right though him. He is invisible to anyone else but me. Though there are some limited exceptions.

"Hi Sam" said all taking a puff of the cigar in his mouth.

The hallway was still full of students so I motioned to a nearby janitor's closet where he followed me.

Upon entering the Janitors closet I felt a strange sense of peace and comfort. As if Jade herself spent a lot of time here. I suddenly felt a strange need to hold a pair of scissors and start cutting something up.

"OK, Al why am I Here"

All pulled out the hand link "Ok you are 17 year old Jade West a student at Hollywood arts high school in LA. Jade is interested in Acting, screenwriting and film. She just broke up with her girlfriend Tori Vega 3 days ago."

I felt a bit sheepish. "Yeah I met her, I think I made her even madder, am I supposed to get them back together?"

I silently berated myself for getting cocky with Tori during the improv and starting tossing quotes at her.

The handlink Al was holding made a strange noise and he hit it on the side.

"Yes, but the big thing is that tomorrow night is a big talent showcase here at the school. There is some kind of accident during the show. This girl Tori, who wants to be a singer gets badly hurt and winds up paralyzed from the waist down. In the original history Tori never becomes a singing star which is her dream due to her injuries and ends up with some menial call center job."

"Jade West was accused of purposely causing the accident. In our time she is currently in her 9th year of a 20 year prison sentence for attempted murder."

"Ziggy says there is a 99.1 percent chance that if you get them back together and prevent the accident you will leap out."

Abruptly the door flew open and Tori herself stormed. I could tell she looked absolutely furious.

"I knew I find you here Jade, Is it bad enough that you cheat on me, now you have to humiliate me in front of class too!" With that Tori slapped me right across the face and then stormed out.

"I like her" Al added poking his head through the door to watch her storm off. "I think I just found my next ex wife."

"Your not helping Al, Get me Jade's class schedule so I know where the hell to go next." I said as I rubbed my Jaw where Tori slapped it.

"Ok, OK" said Al rather defensively.

"What do we know about this break up and did this Jade really cheat on Tori?"

"Verbina is talking with Jade in the waiting room right now.. I should have some answers soon." Verbina is a Doctor who works with the people who I leap into when the appear in my present. They are usually in a state of Shock and panic when they leap in.

"Ok, good, what do we know about this accident?"

"According to reports a large stage light broke loose and struck her. It broke her back and paralyzed her. A witness one Robbie Shapiro apparently saw Jade right near the light just before it fell. Ziggy says that according to news reports Jade West always maintained her innocence but no one believed her. Everyone assumed she was angry because this Tori Vega broke up with her and tried to kill her."

Sam nodded, "Anything else I should know at present?"

"Not much, oh your friends are a girl with red hair named Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro who has the dummy, Andre and Beck. Beck is your Ex Boyfriend though you two are good friends. I'll go and check with Verbina to see if she had gotten anything from Jade."

Before he left, Al filled me in on Jade's class schedule then pushed a button and disappeared.

I emerged from the broom closet and headed off toward Jade West's next class.

**Yes folk's Dr. Sam Beckett has leaped into Jade West. Can he set things straight or are Tori and Jade Doomed?**

**I was thinking of what to write after I finished writing Gone but not forgotten and remembered I had a partially written crossover. I am unsure how many Victorious fans are familiar with Quantum Leap but I just wrote it for fun.**

**Probably not my best work but here goes. Should I keep going or should i nuke it?**

**It was pointed out to me that I mistakenly left out Q during the acting Improv exercise. My apologies for the error. It's not a major point so I will leave it as is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and Quantum Leap, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**When is Jade not Jade?**

**Chapter 2**

**Jades POV**

I was already having the worst of possible days. Tori accused me of cheating on her three days ago and promptly dumped me. She wouldn't even talk to me to let me try and explain or plead my innocence. I had been an emotional wreck the last 3 days and it was only getting worse.

I had already cut apart 2 entire plastic garbage cans in the janitor's closet since my break up. Every time she looked at me with those hurt eyes I just wanted to cry. I just wanted to hug her and tell her I loved her. None of that was possible now, she hated me.

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class watching Tori and Cat doing a alphabet Improv when suddenly I was enveloped in a blue light. The next thing I know I am in a large room. It had white floors and ceilings, almost glowing blue walls, one very modern looking table with a shiny surface on it and one star trek type looking door.

I went from depressed and heartbroken to utter panic in a microsecond. I wasn't even wearing my clothes anymore. I was wearing what appeared to be a white bodysuit. I wouldn't be caught dead in white. Though I was beginning to suspect I was actually dead. Either that or I had some kind of breakdown and have completely lost my marbles. I always new Vega would be the end of me and somehow I suspected she was connected to all this.

Vega is absolutely the most frustrating, annoying and wonderful woman in the world and I needed her now more than ever.

I just stood there near the table and screamed for I don't even know how long a few seconds or maybe even a few hours. I don't even know. Eventually I stopped screaming as nothing seemed to happen. It was then I got my second shock.

I walked up to the table and saw my reflection in the table top. The face I saw looking back wasn't mine. It appeared to be a man in his 40's with light brown hair. I touched my face and he touched his, everything I did he did. I felt my and looked at my hair which was still there but I had someone else's reflection.

I was now officially freaked out and made a silent vow that if this was some kind of Joke the person who did it would suffer greatly and die very very slowly.

After a few seconds of me freaking out the door slid open and an African American woman in a white lab coat walked it.

"Who are you?" I bellowed out in utter frustration.

"Good Morning Miss West, I am Dr. Verbina Weeks, I'm here to help you" she said in a calm reassuring voice.

"Where am I?" I said not feeling very reassured by her calm words.

"She walked up to the table which I was standing on the other side of. "You are in a Government Facility in New Mexico"

I was floored, "What, New Mexico, how in the hell did I get to New Mexico and why don't I look like Me?" I was becoming increasingly confused and more and more certain that the loss of Tori had driven me completely insane.

"Miss West, to be straight, you became involved in a time travel experiment and you and our project leader Dr. Samuel Beckett switched places."

I just kind of stood there with my mouth open wondering what my room in the sanitarium will be like.

"You are here with Dr. Beckets, Image in 2021 and Dr. Becket is in 2012 at Hollywood Arts high with your image"

I now was not certain who was more insane, me or her.

"Someone is running around Hollywood Arts looking like me 9 years in the past?" I never thought I would ask that question ever.

"Yes, he is there because something went wrong and it needs to be set right. When everything is corrected you will go back and not remember much of anything of the time you spent here."

I suddenly felt angry "I'll tell you what went wrong, my girlfriend said I cheated on her and dumped me. I didn't cheat on her, someone framed me, but Tori is so mad at me she won't even speak to me!"

The Doctor took some notes "I'm afraid it gets worse, Miss West?"

I was stunned, "Worse than loosing Tori, How?"

She paused for a second "The day of the talent showcase which is tomorrow for you Tori Vega is struck by a light and paralyzed. You were convicted and sent to prison for trying to kill her"

I didn't know what to believe; I felt faint upon hearing that and had to lean against the table.

"I would never hurt Tori." I said quietly as tears began to fall from my eyes.

The Doctor put her hand on my shoulder. "You can help us stop this and put everything as it should be"

Crazy or not, if there was even the smallest chance of Tori getting hurt for real I had to play along and help.

"Will I get Tori Back?" I said trying to stop the tears.

She nodded, "Ziggy our computer says that is part of his mission to reunite you two as well as prevent the accident."

"What do you need from me?"

"Tell me about this break up, why did she accuse you of cheating on her?" The doctor said as she took out her pen and pad.

"Someone texted pictures of me supposedly messing around with some blonde skank to Tori's phone. On top of that she looked at my phone; she found a whole bunch of texts on my phone that I supposedly sent to this woman. I had never seen them before. Someone hacked my phone and put them there. Someone is trying to break us up and so far the have succeeded." I said rather dejectedly.

"I see" she said writing down some notes.

"But what ever happened, I would never ever hurt Tori" I said.

Suddenly a female voice spoke out from seemingly no where.

"There is a 97.7% probability that who ever caused your breakup is also responsible for causing Tori's accident."

I looked up in confusion. "Who was that?"

The Doctor smiled. "That is Ziggy our computer."

The voice spoke again "I surmise that someone is trying to kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes. Tori gets injured and you go to Jail for it. The break up that you suffered gives you motive which would be used against you in court. You are most likely both being set up by person or person's unknown."

It all sounded very crazy but I was starting to believe it. Who ever did this to me and Tori was going to die, painfully, I quietly decided.

"Did you see the pictures?" The Doctor asked.

"I only caught a glimpse of them, she was quite angry with me at the time, she was pretty much screaming at me. I barely got a word in edgewise." I answered.

The voice spoke again "If Sam can get a hold of Tori's phone I will be able to analyze the pictures to determine there level of authenticity."

"Their not authentic at all" I quickly snapped.

"We know Miss West" said the doctor assuredly.

"So this Doctor Beckett can fix all this?" I said with the hope that this crazy mess can get cleaned up. I just wanted my Tori back.

"Him and Al our project observer deal with these exact situations all the time." Dr Beeks said with a smile.

She excused herself and said she would update me as the situation changes.

Soon I was left alone again with my thoughts. I figured as before either I've lost my mind or Tori and I are in serious trouble. I tried to think who would want us both out of the picture. Nothing came to my overworked mind.

"What a Fucking Nightmare." I said to myself.

**This won't be a very long story. My next story will be just a normal Jori story. I was just indulging my sci fi side just this once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer" The shows Victorious and Quantum Leap are property of someone else and not me.**

**When is Jade not Jade?**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

Lunch was a bit awkward for me. Most of the students at outside at this place called the asphalt café which adjoined the school parking lot. I walked in and saw Tori, Andre, Cat and I presume the others sitting together at a table. All of them looked at me when I entered except for Tori who just kept eating her salad without looking up.

I sensed that in normal times Jade would sit with them but this was not normal times. I felt it best not to antagonize Tori any further so I picked an empty table on the other side of the café and ate by myself.

I did notice that people seemed to avoid eye contact with Jade, some seemed downright fearful of her. That would work for me as it would lessen the amount I would have to interact with anyone. It would make it easier for me to pass as Jade.

Suddenly Al popped in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Al, what do you have for me?"

All looked at his handlink. "Ziggy says that almost certainly someone engineered the breakup so when Tori got hurt Jade would take the fall. Both Jade and Tori are being set up."

"How was the breakup engineered?"

"It appears that someone faked some photos of Jade with another girl and sent them to Tori. The same person hacked Jades phone and put a bunch of texts on them incriminating her."

I couldn't help but wonder who would go to so much trouble to destroy the lives of two teenage girls.

"Does Ziggy have any ideas who it is that's doing this?"

"She's running various scenarios but nothing yet. She said that if you get a hold of Tori's phone we can analyze the photos so perhaps we can prove at least that Jade didn't cheat. It also may provide a clue as to who is doing it."

Sam stabbed at his salad with a fork, " Tori won't even speak to me, I doubt I could get anywhere near her phone"

"I could get her phone" Said a cheerful voice behind Sam

Sam turned around in his seat to see the red head known as Cat standing right in front of him.

Al looked at his handlink, "Sam Her name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine, she will eventually be the winner best costume design at the 2020 Academy. Awards"

Cat immediately squealed for Joy. "Is that man right, am I going to win an oscar?"

Sam and Al looked at each other in surprise. Al is invisible to anyone except for children, the mentally ill sometimes and blondes with Low IQ's. I'm not even going to try and figure out which category she fits in.

I pointed to Al who was sitting next to me. You weren't supposed to hear that Cat, Do you see him?"

Cat sat down at the table between Sam & Al.

"Of course I do, no one else at the table did. Up to now the only person in my family who saw people who wasn't there was my brother. And, why is he calling you Sam?"

"Uh Cat, it's kind of a long story?" said Sam not quite sure of what to say.

Cat giggled "Oooooh, I like long stories, does it have princesses in it?"

"Well same you did leap into that British Princess last year" Al said with a laugh.

"Not helpful Al" Sam shot back. .

I turned my attention to the rather giggly red head. "Cat, I didn't cheat on Tori, the pictures on her phone are fakes. If I can get a hold of her phone I can prove to Tori that I didn't cheat on her. Someone deliberately broke Tori and me up."

Cat seemed to sober up a bit, "I'll help you because I want Tori and Jade to be happy but you need to tell me who Al is and why is it that you only look like Jade. Because you're not Jade at all.

Not only did she see all but she seemed to sense that I wasn't Jade at all. It has happened but rarely. I needed to trust this odd girl.

"My name is Sam, and I am here with my friend Al from the future, we are here to help Tori and Jade get back together and prevent a terrible accident from destroying their lives."

This Cat seems very friendly and a bit childlike. I got the feeling that even if she did tell someone she wouldn't be believed.

The expression in her eyes seemed to indicate that she actually believed me.

"Where is Jade then?"

"Right now she is in New Mexico in the year 2021" Al Answered. "She's a bit freaked out but otherwise safe and sound."

"Kay Kay" she said back seeming to buy the whole story.

"If you want to maker her feel more relaxed give her a pair of scissors and a bunch of paper. That will help her cope. She likes to cut things up." Cat Added.

"Uh Cat, I wouldn't really tell anyone what I told you, they probably won't believe you." Said Sam.

Though Sam thought that even if Cat did spill the beans its doubtful that anyone would believe her anyway.

**No one's POV**

Across the asphalt café, the rest of the group, Tori included was watching Jade & Cat with curiosity.

They all surmised that Jade ate alone so as to avoid any further argument. But Cat had pointed out that Jade was not eating alone. Cat explained that Jade was sitting with a older gentleman wearing a very stylish Teal suit.

Andre, Beck, Robbie & Tori all looked over at Jade who had been acting extremely strangely since Sikowitz's class. They saw no one else but she did appear to be speaking to someone who was not there.

They all had assumed that Cat was just being Cat and was pretending to see someone with Jade. Probably just to lighten the tense mood. But she seemed serious and eventually went over to see what was going on.

Soon enough they all watched as Both Cat and Jade seemed to be talking to an empty seat.

Even Tori who was still furious at Jade was dumbstruck by what she saw. Cat she could see speaking to an empty seat and not think twice about it. For Jade to do so, just didn't make any sense at all.

"I think they both cracked?" Andre said looking at Cat and Jade.

"I'm beginning to think your right." Beck said in agreement.

"Must be that time of the month" Rex added.

"Stuff it Rex" Tori hissed angrily shooting him an nasty look.

None of this made any sense to Tori, First Jade cheats and now this. Jade was a very loving and protective girlfriend. She was also very territorial so her cheating came as a shock. Today she has been acting extremely strange.

Tori much to her dismay began to wonder if she ever really knew Jade West at all.

**Sam's POV**

Cat the strange but helpful girl said she was get me the phone or at least the pictures themselves.

Lunch ended and I started to walk to class. Tori looked at me as we both re entered the school. She gave me an unusual look like one would look at a stranger.

About 2 periods later I got a text from Tori's phone.

From Tori: Tori isn't looking so I grabbed her phone, there are 4 pictures here they are.

There were four pictures that appear to be taken from the window in someone's bedroom. The appeared to show Jade having sex with some blonde woman in bed. As is in these cases the pictures were not terribly good as the lights were dim and a curtain appeared to be partially blocking the view.

But it did look like Jade and one showed a tattoo that I discovered was the back of Jade's right shoulder.

A short while later I was with Al in the Janitors closet again having uploaded the pictures to Al's handlink.

A few seconds later Al got his reply.

"Ziggy says the pictures are very good but not perfect fakes. Perfect enough to stand up to normal scrutiny but there was some flaws. The most notable is that one of Jade's tattoos is on the right shoulder in the picture but it's reversed."

Al pointed out several subtle inconsistencies in each of the pictures that can be pointed out. A few minutes later with the help of the computers at the school library I had printed out the pictures and had all the evidence I needed to prove Jades Innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and Quantum Leap are property of someone else and not me. **

**When is Jade not Jade.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's POV **

Just sitting in this stupid futuristic waiting room is boring; I don't even have any magazines to read.

Not to mention the fact that I'm still kind of freaked out and worried about Tori.

I heard the door open and Verbina walked in holding something.

"How are you Miss West?" Said the Doctor cheerfully.

I put her finger to my chin to make it appear like I was thinking. "Hmmm…Lets see, I'm trapped 9 years in the future worrying about my girlfriend and on top of that I have nothing to do. In other words Just peachy" I said rather sarcastically.

She put a bunch of magazines and a scissors on the table.

"You friend Cat, is quite unique. Not only can she see Al our project observer but she could tell that you were not you in 2012. Currently she is assisting Dr. Becket in his attempts to get Tori back with you."

Jade couldn't help but smile. "She's something isn't she."

"She has a very bright future in store for her." Verbina said.

"But not me, otherwise I wouldn't be here?" I said looking rather grim.

Verbina looked to the floor and then back at me.. "The Jade West in this time is currently in the 9th year of a 20 year prison sentence for attempted murder. Tori Vega in this time lives in LA and works in a call center for a collection agency, not to mention she is paralyzed from the waist down."

I closed my eyes and leaned on the table for support as tears came to my eyes. The weight of the knowledge that both our lives would be destroyed was too much.

"Oh God" I said quietly.

"But Your and Tori's lives are in good hands. Dr. Becket will set things right and all this here in the future you won't even remember. But in the mean time, your friend Cat told Al this would help you." Verbina said pointing to some old magazines and a nice red pair of scissors sitting on top of them.

"Good Ole Cat" I said feeling boosted by the magazines and scissors.

"We'll keep you posted Miss West." Said Verbina.

"Have this Al Tell Cat thanks for me. These magazines and scissors are great. She's a lifesaver." I shouted as she walked out of the room.

"We'll do."

I nodded and grabbed the scissors and magazines which were from 2016.

I paged through one and laughed to find out who Taylor swift would eventually marry.

"I never would have guessed. Apparently he got tired of Angelina and went after Taylor." I muttered to myself.

Looks like I get some spoilers. I thought paging through the 2016 gossip magazine before I happily cut it up.

**Sams POV.**

Tori avoided me the rest of the day so I was not able to talk to her. I figure I would let her cool down until tomorrow the day of the talent showcase.

It's odd sleeping in someone else's bed night after night. But for all intensive purposes I'm Jade West so I do as she does. She had some algebra homework which I burned through in less than 5 minutes. Her room is almost like a strange morbid museum, rather interesting.

I found a notebook with a partially written novel she was working on. It was a horror novel about a haunted hospital. It was actually extremely good and I was disappointed to find she hadn't finished it. I made a mental note to see if after things get changed Al can find a copy of this book in a bookstore. She's going to be a writer if I can prevent this accident.

The next morning I picked out some clothes that I assumed Jade would wear. Mostly Black with a splash of red tossed in.

I came to school and found Cat standing outside the school conversing with Al.

It was odd that no one seemed to care that Cat was talking to someone who wasn't there. The other students just acted as that was normal for Cat.

"Oh before I forget. Jade say thanks for the magazines." Al said to the Giggly red Haired Girl.

"Hi Cat" I said walking up to her. "What were you and Al talking about?"

"I was giving him advice about how to patch things up with his girlfriend Tina. He also said Jade is doing better."

"Good" I said. "You do need to remember when this is all done. Jade will remember very little if anything about her time in 2021. She'll probably think she was abducted by a UFO"

"Kay Kay" she said.

Al Popped out and Cat and I entered the school. I could see Tori by her locker. I tried to smile at her but she just looked at me sadly and walked off.

"Don't worry Jade er I mean Sam." You just need to get her alone and I'm sure things will be fine.

Tori skillfully avoided me most of the day or made a point to be near someone else

I finally saw Tori between 5 and 6th periods walking through the hallway alone and decided to Make my move. She was standing by her locker when I approached from behind.

"Give me your wrist" I barked. I had no idea why I said that, it was probably something Jade did. As i said i sometimes pick up traits and memories of the person I leap into.

Tori spun around and her face immediately clouded with anger.

"No Jade, I have nothing to say to you"

I figured this wasn't going to be easy so I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the Janitors closet. I got the feeling like Jade had done this before.

When we were in I shut the door and blocked it with my Body.

"Let me out Jade" she demanded.

"Just let me explain Tori" I said calmly.

Her face seemed to twist with anger. "Explain what, that you slept with some blonde Skank."

"Tori I didn't sleep with this girl, I don't even know her, those pictures are fake." I said somewhat more stearnly.

"I don't believe you Jade. I'm not even sure I even know who you are. She yelled.

"Just give me a chance Tori" I pleaded.

"NO, NOW LET ME OUT OR I'LL SCREAM!" she demanded.

"Tell you what Tori, Give me 30 seconds and if you don't believe me, I'll let you go"

Tori huffed and seemed to relent. I could see in her eyes there was some part of her that wanted the pictures to be false.

Tori looked at a clock on the wall. "Ok, Jade you have exactly 30 seconds."

I pulled out the blow ups of the photos I printed

"How did you get those" She said with an accusatory look.

"Never mind look at this" I showed her the first picture and pointed to a spot.

"This picture, this shadow should be pointing right, it's pointing left. Here this fold in the sheet on the bed changes abruptly."

I spent the next 25 seconds pointing out the inconsistencies and finally I pulled out the last one.

"Tori you know my tattoos right, what is wrong with this one?"

Tori still looked somewhat skeptical but looked and shook her head.

"Tori the tattoo is backwards in the picture, you can faintly make out the writing. But the clock in the background isn't. This picture is fake, just like the texts on my phone. I did not cheat on you."

I could see the expression on her face change from one of anger to one of surprise and disbelief.

She picked up the pictures which I had dropped on the floor and re studied each one of them. As she looked at the final one with the reversed tattoo I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked into my eyes, I could see the tears streaming down her face like a river.

"I'm sorry Jade, Please forgive me"

I pulled her into a hug and held her tight, she cried for several seconds.

"I forgive you Tori, just as long as you will be my girlfriend again." I thought that it was a suitable thing for Jade to say. Judging on the fact that she squeezed me tighter and then kissed me told me I had said the right thing.

After the kiss she looked at me a bit strange. "You kiss different today Jade."

I just smiled "Don't worry Tori, by tonight everything will be back as it should be."

"Why would someone want to break us up?" asked Tori.

"I think it has something to do with the Talent showcase tonight, I'm not exactly sure. Maybe to wreck your performance or something." I didn't want to worry her so I lied.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't know, you go to your next class, I need to check on something, I'll see you later at the showcase."

Tori started to leave and turned to look at me. "I love you Jade"

I felt slightly bad that she wasn't saying it to the real Jade but at least now she will have lots of other chances to say it to the real Jade. "I love you too Vega" I responded confident that it was exactly what Jade would say. I'm unsure why I said her last name instead of her first but I suspect it was something Jade normally did.

Tori paused in the doorway. "So how did you get those pictures anyway"

"Cat helped me and sent them to my phone from yours. I knew if I got them I could prove they were fake. Don't be mad at her."

Tori smiled "Cat's something else isn't she"

"I agree"

Tori then left for her next class.

I left shortly after heading to the auditorium where the showcase was taking place tonight. I had gotten them back together and now I had to stop the accident.

The Auditorium was empty when I arrived. I then headed up to the cat walk about the stage where the lights were where Al was waiting for me."

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Al, I got Jade and Tori back together"

"Good all you need to do is stop the accident and you leap out" said Al taking a puff of his cigar.

"Do you know which light falls?"

Al pointed to one on a near the end of the cat walk.. "I was looking around, I think it's this one here."

I went up there and looked at the light and realized that it was rigged to fall and swing down towards where Tori would be standing during her performance if it was so much as even touched.

If someone even tried to keep the light from falling it was rigged that it would anyway I determined.

"Perhaps the person responsible lured Jade up her and sent the light flying" I said aloud

"She gets seen up here and gets blamed."

I pushed the light and it went swinging down across the now empty stage. A few seconds later I used a pair of scisssors that Jade had in her bag to cut the cable holding the light where it finally crashed down on the stage.

"No more accident" I said proudly. "Do I leap out now?"

All looked at his hand link, where his face quickly took a very worried expression.

"History is changing, now there is a 100% chance Tori Vega will die tonight and Jade West is sent to prison for life for her murder."

I was astonished "What?, How?"

Al looked at his handlink "Lets see she and one other student are killed by...,"

Suddenly Al yelled "Sam Look out behind you"

Before I could even turn someone struck me in the head and everything went black.

**Gotta Love Cliffhangers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious and Quantum Leap, it's characters are property of someone else and not me.**

**When is Jade not Jade?**

**Chapter 5**

**Sams POV**

"Sam" I heard Al yell as is started to wake up.

"Sam, wake up" Al yelled even louder.

I opened my eyes to find my self in what appeared to be a dimly lit dusty basement store room of some kind. It was full of old boxes and other pieces of long forgotten junk.

"Ouch" I said feeling my head.

"Are you ok, sam?" Al asked as I got off the cold cement floor.

I nodded and leaned up against an ancient box marked Civil Defence Rations. "What happened?"

"Someone snuck up behind you and knocked you out. They dragged you into this sub basement below the school and locked you in."

I walked to the door and tried to open it. It was padlocked on the other side.

"Hello" I screamed.

"Don't bother Sam. This room was originally designed as nuclear fallout shelter in the 1950's. It was designed with very thick walls that could withstand a nuclear blast. Thus no one will ever hear you scream in here."

"Dam, What happened now that history changed?" I asked Al.

He looked at his hand link. "During Tori Vega's performance tonight a small bomb placed directly below the stage will go off killing Tori and another student Robbie Shapiro who happened to be standing nearby. Explosives are found in Jade's garage and she is convicted of murder. We have just over 6 hours."

"Did you see who did it?" I said rubbing my throbbing head.

"The person was wearing a ski mask and black clothes but I could tell by the shape and size it a woman. A young woman by my guess.

"You thought she had a nice figure didn't you?" Sam said looking at Al with a look of scorn.

"Ok Ok, she looked like she had some nice bazomba's plus her ass looked nice." He said defensively.

I shook my head. "Have Ziggy try and figure out which females might have a grudge against Tori and or Jade. And see if you can cook up a way to get me out of here."

"I'm Already on it" Al said as he hit a button on the hand link and vanished.

**No One's Pov**

Al emerged from the image chamber and entered the control room.

"History changed for the worse, what happened?" Said Verbina.

"As soon as we dropped the light history changed and now Tori Vega Dies. Before I could explain it to Sam someone clocked him and knocked him out."

"Is he Ok?" Asked Gooshie the controller.

"He's ok." Said Al "The assailant locked him into a rarely used sub basement that in the 1950's was once a nuclear fallout shelter. The walls are 2 feet thick and the door is made of sold steel. He could scream for a month and no one would hear him."

"What happens to Miss Vega?" asked Verbina.

"During the performance a bomb goes off during Tori's portion killing her and a bystander Mr. Robbie Shapiro. Explosives are found by police in Jade West's Garage and she is convicted of murder. Jade west is now in the 9th year of a life sentence with no possibility of parole." Ziggy Noted.

"Who knocked Sam out?" asked Verbina.

"It was a woman, probably one between 16-24 years of age. I guess." Al answered

"What can we do?" Asked Gooshie.

"We need someone to free Sam so he can stop this?" Al said.

"What about that Cat person." Verbina suggested. "Al could let her know."

Ziggy interrupted at this point. "Since we have it narrowed down to a female I have cross checked police records with school attendance records at Hollywood arts high and have determined with a 97.2% probability the culprit."

"Who?" said Al.

"A former student at Hollywood Art's high Fawn Lebawitz." Ziggy said plainly

Al's face registered surprise. "Wasn't she a serial killer?"

"Yes, from 2013 to 2019 she was known to have murdered at least 6 people. In each case she carefully arranged to have a second person convicted of the murder she committed. She was caught and convicted of murder where she was sent to prison and subsequently murdered during a prison riot. Up to now her first known Victim was college student Megan Parker in which the murder was pinned on her brother Josh Nichols who was sent to prison for it. It is apparent now that Fawn's real first Victim was Tori Vega."

"She sounds like a total psycho." Said Gooshie

"I have determined there is a danger in sending Cat to free Sam, as the person may encounter Fawn. She is extremely dangerous and in a direct fight, there is a 97.8% chance that Cat would die. We cannot put her into danger. Someone who knows the situation and can handle themselves is needed." Ziggy explained.

"What about sending Jade back?" Gooshie suggested.

"There is a 85.3% chance if Jade that we have in the waiting room is sent back she will just leap back into herself and remain trapped." Ziggy.

"You're not helping Ziggy" Al huffed in frustration. "How much time do we have before the bomb goes off?"

"6 hours, 17 minutes, 34 seconds from now." Ziggy noted.

Verbina suddenly had a thought. "What about the Jade from our time? The one that's currently in prison."

"She is the most suitable candidate. She currently located in isolation unit of the Pine wood maximum security prison located just outside of Palm Springs. There is one other note. Fawn Libawitz was coincidently sent to the same prison that Jade was at. It was suspected by prison authorities that Jade West herself murdered Fawn who was discovered dead after the riot having been stabbed 63 times with a pair of scissors. " Ziggy announced. "I will contact the US attorney general and get the needed release documents."

"I'll take the Jet and go collect her" Al said as he started to leave the room.

Ziggy added one more thing before Al left. "I have determined that in order for Sam to leap not only does Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro need to be saved but Fawn Libawitz needs to be caught or killed so her killing spree can be stopped before it even starts."

**Jade from 2021's POV**

My name is Jade West, prisoner #4864257, I'm 26 years old and am serving 2 consecutive life terms for the murder of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. A crime which I did not commit.

I can't say I'm Jade West anymore.

I'm what's left of her. My Tori is dead, my dreams are dead, my family hates me and my friends despise me. Simply put, I've lost everything that was ever important to me. I don't care about anything or anyone anymore.

All I can do now is sit here in my cell; my only real comfort is an old picture of Tori I have taped to my cell wall. Waiting for the day I finally die and I can be with her again.

I am currently in the isolation unit as I killed my last cell mate. She was a new cell mate who had seen my picture of Tori and made a nasty comment regarding Tori's Hispanic Ancestry. Without missing a beat I reached out and snapped her neck. NO ONE INSULTS MY TORI, EVER.

I had just started a book when one of the prison guards came to my prison cell. Other than sleeping reading was my only escape.

"West, you have a visitor." The guard announced as she unlocked Jade's cell.

That's odd since no one has visited me since I got here. All my friends think I killed Tori and Robbie and don't speak to me. My dad had a heart attack and died when I was convicted and my mom and other relative hate me." I thought to Myself.

**No One's POV**

"Who in the fuck is it?" Jade barked.

"Some guy in a navy admirals uniform. Come on."

Not having anything to do and nothing to lose, Jade decided to see what was going on.

Jade entered the visiting room and found a man in a naval Admirals uniform sitting at a table.

Al had seen pictures of Jade as younger person. This one looked used up, her eyes emotionless and dead. There was a scar on her face. He noted prison tattoos all over her arms and other exposed areas of skin. The name Tori was tattooed on her body in no less than 4 places.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jade hissed as she sat down.

"Miss Jade west, you are currently serving 2 consecutive life sentences for the murder of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro, is that not correct?"

Jade didn't need to be reminded why she was here.

"Yeah, so the fuck what. Did you come here to tell me something the fuck I already know?" Jade snapped.

"I've come here to help you. I'm Real Admiral Al Calavicci"

Jade interrupted him. "I'm beyond help, the woman I love is dead and everyone thinks I did it. Even if I proved it wasn't me it wouldn't bring Tori back."

"Do you know who did it?" he asked trying to confirm if Jade actually did kill Fawn.

Jade didn't expect that question. "As a matter of fact I do know. Rotting in prison I've had a lot of time to think and go through all the suspects. I figured it out about 3 years ago but I have no proof."

"Are you certain?" he said.

"Actually yes. You see she was sent here for another crime about a year ago. I forced her to confess." Jade said with a rare smile. "Right before stabbed her to death during a riot I arranged. I avenged my Tori."

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Fawn Libawitz, she had this thing about killing someone and framing someone else for it. She's sent at least 7 innocent people to prison for murders she committed. I was her first. She got busted the 8th time she tried it."

The man sat quietly for a moment.

"So why in the hell are you here?"

"What if I told said you could still save Tori and Robbie." He said bluntly.

"That's not fucking funny" Jade said without missing a beat.

"What do you know about Time Travel miss West?"

"It's fucking science fiction." Jade said as her limited patience gradually began to fade away.

"It's real and I can prove it. You can still save Tori."

Jade didn't even want to think about that. That was too much to even hope for.

He pushed a paper across the table. "Here is a release signed by the Attorney general of the United States releasing you to my custody. If I was some crackpot could I get this? I'm part of a top secret government project and at the moment you are the only person that can save Tori."

Jade glanced down at the paper and realized it was the real thing. Something odd was happening. More than anything in the world she would love to change the past. Some part of her desperately wanted to hold Tori again. Against her better judgment she said.

"OK, you have 5 minutes to convince me." Jade said crossing her arms.

**Jade from 2012's POV**

Verbina came and asked me about Fawn Libawitz a few minutes ago. I told her she used to go to Hollywood arts and was a total loon. She fucked with Tori a bit for while but the cops dragged her off. I heard she swore revenge.

She took some notes and left.

About an hour later the door opened and I turned to see who was entering the room.

It was me.

A slightly older version of me, she was wearing a prison jumpsuit and looked to be in her mid twenties She had tattoos all over the exposed area's of her skin not to mention a large scar on her right cheek. Her eyes were dead and lifeless.

My mouth simply hung open as I vainly tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

She starred at me for a moment. "Even you look like some guy they say your me from 2012."

I nodded numbly.

"Let me ask one question to prove it."

"OK" I said

"You have emergency scissors hidden in places in case you don't have one available. Where is the one you hid in Tori's house?"

I thought for a moment. "That's a trick question. There are 2, one in the Piano and the other in a shoebox in her closet. The one marked Ugly Brown pumps."

She smiled.

"You are the real deal and well here's a news flash, if that bomb goes off, I am what you will end up as."

My mouth hung open.

"We shouldn't touch each other." The older Jade said.

"Why?" I mumbled as my brain twisted in confusion.

"Because we are the same person at two different points in time. I am the one from 2021. Ziggy the computer said that could be bad if we touch. It might blow a hole in the unvierse or something." The older version said with an odd smirk that unnerved me completely.

"Why are you here?" I said numbly.

"Back at hollywood arts, a bomb will go off and kill our Tori. We will be convicted of her murder and sent to prison. I've already done 9 years for that. They say the person who was supposed to fix things is trapped and they need my help to fix it." The older Jade said as if she was trying to make sense of it herself.

I began to cry at the thought of Tori dying.

"I'd cry too but I ran out of tears years ago." The older Jade said sadly.

"Who would do this?" I said still crying.

"Fawn Libawitz. She is going to kill Tori and at the same time destroy the life of the one person that Tori loves the most. US. Her very twisted and rather thorough version of revenge."

"And you can fix that?" I said hopefully.

"I'm going to fix it, but before I go back into the past, I need to speak with you about something." The older jade said.

"What?"

"You may not have cheated with that blonde skank but you had thought of cheating on Tori. That brunette you met at that record store not too long ago from your perspective. You allowed yourself to be tempted and you took her number." The older version said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"LIAR!" My older version screamed at me. "Don't fucking lie to me Jade, because I'm you and I know everything you fucking now and more. You didn't call the number but you kept it. I can't believe I even considered cheating on Tori, much to my eternal shame. She was the most wonderful beautiful woman in the world." My older version said with an odd mixture of rage and regret.

"Was?"

"Haven't you've been listening to me. My Tori is dead, and so is Robbie and unless I can change this I'm going to spent the rest of my fucking life behind bars. Never ever seeing my Tori again. Over the years a I felt more and more shame that I even took that number. I even had it tattooed on me to remind me of my shame."

The older Jade pulled up her sleeve to reveal a 7 digit phone number on her right arm.

"You only lost her for a few days, they tell me. I lost her nine years ago and she's never coming back. They say after the leap you won't remember much. Remember this one thing. I want you to burn that number and never ever consider cheating on her again. You don't know the true pain of losing her. I do."

I could see the grief and pain written in her eyes she was absolutly full of it. I had briefly flirted with another goth chick I met a record store 2 weeks ago. I even took her number and half considered calling it. Tori and I had been fighting a bit at the time and instead of working on the relationship I allowed myself to be tempted. I never did call the number but I still have it.

My future self feels so guilt ridden about that she tattooed the number on her arm to remind herself of her shame. Seeing what could happen, I vowed never to even consider that again. I would love Tori with all my heart and treasure her until the day I die.

"I'll burn it. I promise."

"Good. I'd love to chat but I have a date with a time machine." My older version said.

"Please save her!" said tearfully

"Don't worry, when this is done, you will leap back to your Tori and I'll leap back to my Tori."

With that she left the room.

**Jade from 2021's POV**

I left the waiting room where Al was waiting.

"We're ready, we need you to change into this jumpsuit and you can go." He said handing me a white jumpsuit.

"Do you have anything in Black" I said.

"No"

A few minutes later I was ready to go outside the accelerator chamber. It was a simple empty chamber with light colored walls and what appeared to be vents in the floor.

"Remember first you need to free Sam, Second you need to disarm the bomb and third you need to stop Fawn for good."

Jade nodded in understanding still not quite believing what was going to happen.

With that I stepped into the accelerator chamber. For a second nothing happened but I heard a humming sound that got to almost deafening levels. I felt an odd tingling through my entire being and I was suddenly enveloped in a bright blue light.

For a moment I felt like I was literally being pulled apart atom by atom. It was the strangest of sensations. Perhaps I was imagining things but for the briefest of instants I could see the entire universe. All of it, every atom, every star, every planet, all of creation, It was beautiful. I have no idea why I saw this or if I even did. I began to scream, a scream which lasted 9 years that passed in a microsecond.

The light faded and I realized I was no longer in the accelerator chamber.

"Where am I? Did this fucking contraption actually work?" I thought as my senses returned to me.

Looking around I realized Iwas backstage in the dressing room at Hollywood arts. I was all alone.

I spotted a phone someone left on a table and looked at the date.

December 20th, 2012

"Oh my god, it worked." I said hardly believing it.

"Wait who did I leap into?" I quickly thought.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing.

It was a bright green and red outfit with a short skirt and dancing Santa's all over it.

"Oh Boy" I said as I had a sneaking suspicion who I just leapt into.

I ran to the mirror and for the very first time in my life I saw someone else's reflection starring back at me. As unnerving at that was I was even more unnerved to see Cat starring back at me in the mirror.

"I leapt into Cat?" I said rather stunned.

Before I could even think the door burst open and a frantic Tori Vega ran in and looked at me.

"Sorry I'm Late Cat, I got here late thanks to Trina and I spent the last half an hour looking for Jade. I can't find her and I'm getting worried. Plus I perform in 17 minutes."

My heart stopped as my mouth seemingly dropped to the floor. For the first time in years I was seeing her again. Those eyes, that hair, I could even smell her. I could hardly believe it. I had dreamed for the last 9 years of this moment. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized my Tori was alive.

A giant lump formed in my throat as a wave of emotion suddenly hit me.

"Tori." I gasped.

**I had written a story called the two Jade's where there was an imaginary conversation between two different age Jades. In this story I had the unique opportunity to have age 17 Jade talk with age 26 Jade for real. I thought it fun to have the older jade tell her to never ever consider cheating on Tori Ever. **

**I thought it funny to have Jade from the future leap to save Sam and end up leaping into Cat. **

**Our villan is none other than crazy ponnie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious and quantum Leap are both properties of someone else and note me.**

**When is Jade not Jade?**

**Chapter 6**

**Jade from 2021's POV**

Without even thinking I ran to Tori and pulled her into a hug squeezing her as tight as I could as tears formed in my eyes. I had Tori back, I could hardly believe it. Holding her again after 9 years in prison was almost heavenly. For a brief time as I held Tori I was completely overcome with emotion. I never wanted to let her go again.

"Cat Are you ok." Said Tori with a very puzzled expression on her face.

I suddenly remembered I look and sound exactly like cat and I needed to play my part.

"Uh…I'm sorry Tori, I missed you." I quickly blurted out.

"Cat I only saw you 3 hours ago. You're acting like you haven't seen me in years." She said as she pulled her costume out of a garment bag.

"You know me, I'm Cat, I'm almost as goofy as my brother." I said quickly realizing that I was doing a terrible job at acting like Cat.

Tori looked at me oddly. "Have you seen Jade? I can get a hold of her."

"Oh Shit…Umm. I think I saw her downstairs. I'll go find her for you." I said remembering that Sam was still locked up downstairs.

I moved to the door and just before I left.

"Hey Tori" I said.

"What Cat?"

"You are the most important thing in Jade's life. She's not perfect but she loves you more than anything in the world. Don't ever forget that."

Tori smiled. "I love her and I want to spend my life with her."

"She'll like that alot."

I left the dressing room where as I headed towards the basement I ran into Robbie.

"Hi Cat." He said with a smile.

This poor goof has it bad for Cat who ran off the last time he kissed her. I know she likes him but oddly is too shy about it. I suddenly had an idea. Maybe I could change history a bit too.

Without saying a word I walked right up to Robbie and kissed him. As much as it makes my stomach churn to kiss Robbie it was for Cat's own good.

After the kiss I just stood there as the dumb look of surprise sat fixed on his face.

"You want to go out with me don't you Robbie?"

He nodded

"Yes Cat, I would."

"Give me your phone." I said holding out my hand.

He looked at me oddly and handed me his phone. I took it and hit the record video button and turned the phone so it was taping me.

"I Caterina Cat Valentine agree to go on a date with Robbie Shapiro," I looked to Robbie, "Saturday night is good?"

He smiled and nodded.

"This Saturday night, for dinner and a movie or dancing. And if I'm having a real good time I'll even let him get to 1st base. No let's be generous" I said looking at Robbie, "2nd Base. This date offer can't be rescinded or taken back in anyway shape or form. Cross my heart hope to die poke a needle in my eye."

If Cat is very serious about something she will say that. She would never break a poke a needle in your eye oath. I hit stop on the recording and handed the phone back to a rather confused looking Robbie.

"When I claim not to remember making a date with you show me this video. I probably won't."

"Thanks" He said.

"Kay Kay" I blurted out without thinking. Oh my god, I'm starting to talk like Cat. How revolting I thought.

It could be considered rotten or down right evil to make a date for Cat when I looked like her. But it's for, her own good and must I remind people I can be pretty fucking evil.

Just ask my last cell mate, Oh you can't because I broke her neck because she insulted Tori.

I smiled and left heading down to the sub basement where Sam was locked up. I had only minutes before the bomb went off and Fawn was lurking about somewhere.

After a few minutes I found the room. The door was steel and painted in battleship grey with a faded civil defense sticker on it. It also had a new padlock on it.

"Dam" I cursed.

In the corner I saw an old fire extinguisher which I picked up and began assaulting the padlock by hammering on it.

After a few minutes of ruthlessly hammering away at the lock it finally broke off.

As I swung open the door I heard a noise behind me. I turned around just in time to see Fawn swinging a crowbar right at my head which I managed to duck.

It hit the door with a clang and I quickly punched her in the face and then in the stomach. She grimaced in pain and staggered backward. I've been in prison for 9 years so I throw a pretty mean punch.

As Fawn staggered backwards the door to the subbasement opened and I emerged. Or least Sam did who at the moment looks like me. It's all very confusing.

Seeing she was outmatched 2 to one Fawn quickly fled.

"Dr. Becket I presume."

He nodded yes.

"Listen I don't have time to explain, there is a bomb under the stage that is set to go off in minutes. You get that while I get our resident psycho."

"Got it" Sam said taking off.

**Sam's POV**

I ran up to find the room under the stage.

"This way" All said at the end of a hallway pointing to his right.

I ran down and around the corner.

"Door at the end Sam." Al said, his voice full of urgency.

I ran to the door and opened it. It was a larger room with pieces of old sets and props plus other junk. There were some trap doors onto the stage. I had to find the bomb.

Al used his hand link to scan for the bomb while started to search. Above me I could hear the announcer.

"And now Tori Vega." With that I could hear her begin her song.

"One minutes 34 seconds. Sam." Al announced.

I kept looking when a few seconds later Al Announced.

"Here Sam." He said pointing to a box that unlike everything else did not have any dust on it.

I opened the box to find a small but rather complex bomb made of plastic explosives.

I was about to yank the green wire that looked like the one from the detonator when Al Yelled.

"Don't its booby trapped."

I had 22 seconds left. "Which one?"

"Ziggy says the bomb is rigged, you need to yank both the green and red wires at the same time."

I held my breath and yanked the wires as the timer hit 7 seconds.

The bomb deactivated and I let out a sigh of relief.

**Jade from 2021's POV.**

Sam ran one way and I ran the other after Fawn. That bitch wasted Tori plus 7 other people and I was going to see that it never happened.

I chased after Fawn who seemed to be heading up into the rafters where the lights were.

I think she was planning on dropping a light on Tori again.

I knew the stage better than she did so I was able to take a short cut to gain ground as I was soon behind her.

Eventually I cornered her on a walkway above the stage. I heard Tori began to sing below me. Meaning I had less than 2 minutes before the bomb went off. Hopefully Dr. Becket would disarm it.

"HI Fawn." I said with my trademark smirk as I advanced on her.

"Cat?" she said uncertainly.

"ENNNT. Sorry wrong guess. Fawn believe it or not, I'm Jade."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Here's the real funny part. I'm a version of Jade from the future. One which you blew up Tori and sent me to prison for it. Your first victim in your little murder/frame spree."

She just backed up going down the cat walk her mouth kind of hung open in disbelief.

"Here's the best part. In about 8 years you get busted and sent to prison. The same prison I happened to be at much to my pleasant surprise. You should have seen the expression on your face as I stabbed you to death."

My smile widened. "You killed my Tori and in a few minutes I actually get to kill you a second time."

Her face distorted in rage and she pulled a rather large knife and charged me.

I quickly dodged her attack and moved to the side.

"I've been in prison nine years Fawn, you think you're the first asshole to attack me with a knife or shiv." I laughed. "That happened to me at least once a month."

She just seemed to grow more angry and me and charged me again. I punched her with an uppercut to her chin and quickly grabbed her wrist and made her drop the knife

She swung and hit me in the face but I just shrugged it off.

"You're not going to kill anyone this time, Not Tori," I punched her once in the face.

"Not Robbie." I punched her again in the face even harder.

"Nor any of those other poor bastards you wasted." I punched her a 3rd time sending her staggering backward.

A fourth and final punch to the jaw knocked her out.

I was about to kill her again when I had second thoughts.

"I've already had the satisfaction of killing you. I think prison is better for you. You can rot away in a cell like I did." I said.

By this time I heard a commotion downstairs so I picked up Fawn's unconscious form and headed back downstairs.

I emerged downstairs to see Dr. Becket handing an electronic device to Tori's Dad.

"I disarmed the bomb." Sam said.

"Thanks Jade" I'll call the bomb squad so they can dispose of this.

Before anyone could say anything else I walked out and dumped Fawn unceremoniously on to the stage.

"Here is the piece of dirt that planted the Bomb. Not to mention she hacked Jade's phone planting the pictures and texts." I proclaimed loudly.

Mr. Vega, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Sikowitz, Lane, Trina and Tori looked at me like with utter astonishment.

"Cat you took her out?" Andre asked.

"Damm Straight, Nobody fucks with Cat." I said. I got the feeling that no one would ever tease or make fun of Cat ever again after this.

Tori then went and grabbed Sam pulling him into a hug and said. "Oh my god Jade, thank you."

I smiled knowing I would leap back to my time in a few moments. Where I knew Tori would be waiting for me instead of a prison cell. I walked up to Dr. Becket and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for giving my Tori back to me." I whispered. "I can never repay you."

He smiled. "Just live happily ever after with her."

"I will"

**No One's POV.**

Sam Becket said thanks to Jade and looked to see Al standing there.

Al looked at his hand link.

"You and Jade changed history. Tori Vega eventually marries Jade and becomes a big pop star. Jade west eventually becomes a best selling horror novelist. They have 3 children, a pair of twin girls and a boy. Fawn Lebowitz is sent to prison for life for attempting to kill Tori. Oddly she ends up in the very same cell that Jade once occupied. "

Al's hand link made a noise and he hit it. "I don't know why but in the original history Cat and Robbie marry other people, now they are happily married with 2 children. Both of them very successful in their chosen fields."

Jade just made a Cat like giggle which unnerved her again. But since Jade was about to leap out she decided to really seal the deal between Cat and Robbie.

"Don't be offended if I slap you after this kiss" Jade said to Robbie as she kissed him

In an instant both Sam Becket and the Jade West from 2021 both leapt out returning Cat and Jade to their proper bodies.

Cat suddenly realized she was in the middle of a very passionate kiss with Robbie much to her total surprise.

She didn't slap Robbie but looked very surprised, almost pleasantly so.

"What just happened?" Jade said suddenly very confused not remembering much of anything of her time in the future. "I think I was abducted by a UFO" She mumbled.

"Me Too?" Said an equally confused Cat.

"Are you Ok, Baby? You just save me when you disarmed that bomb." Tori said to Jade with a kiss. "My hero! I love you so much Jade."

Jade wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she clearly remembered was being in Sikowitz's class when Tori was still mad at her.

"I disarmed a bomb?" Said Jade looking extremely confused.

"A very complex one by the look of it." Said Tori's dad as he looked at the now disarmed bomb.

"Yeah the one Fawn over there planted. Not to mention she was the one that made me think you were cheating on me. Apparently Cat knocked her out." Tori explained to Jade.

Jade looked at the badly beaten form of Fawn Libewitz lying unconscious on the stage with utter amazement as Mr. Vega put handcuffs on her.

Cat looked at her fist and smiled. "I didn't know I had it in me."

Not only did Cat not remember her time in the future she didn't remember Sam or Al either. Her memory of the last day was oddly Swiss cheesed.

Tori took Jade's hand. "Come on Baby, you look like you've had enough for one day I think you or I mean we need to get to bed."

Jade still having little idea what was going on was just happy to have Tori back and let the Latina lead her away.

Robbie looked at Cat. "I'll pick you up at 6 on Saturday."

Cat looked confused. "What?"

"You agreed to go on a date with me." Robbie happily announced.

"I did not!" She protested.

Robbie smiled. "Oh yes you did." He pulled out his phone and played back the video of her agreeing to go on a date with Robbie and the offer couldn't be rescinded."

Cat confusedly shook her head and desperately tried to remember saying those things.

"2nd Base huh, I better have a pretty good time then. Make it 7" Cat announced with a big smile.

Later the next day Jade returned to her home after spending the night at Tori's. She didn't remember anything about what had happened during that day but when in her room she suddenly had a thought.

She reached in her dresser and pulled out the phone number she had gotten from that girl at the record store a few weeks ago.

For a brief instant she had an image of an older version of her self, her eyes full of sadness, pain and regret. It was a version of her who had lost Tori.

Jade suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to burn the phone number as a feeling of revulsion came over her that she ever accepted it in the first place.

She burned it and vowed to never again to do that. She also vowed to cherish and love Tori until the day she died.

That is exactly what Jade did.

Sam Becket continued leaping into other peoples lives, setting right once went wrong….

**The End.**

**A fun little story. I like to thank every one for reading my little crossover story. I just wanted to indulge my Sci-FI side a bit.**

**Kudos to you if you caught the Drake and Josh reference in the previous chapter. **

**So Jade from 2021 not only saved Tori and Sam she played Cupid and got Cat and Robbie together. **


End file.
